Bring On The Men
by Raven Blossom
Summary: Our beloved Potions Master finds himself in a bar to relieve his mind of stress, but wait, who could that be? up on stage? in that fabulous outfit? singing that fabulous song? None other than..... ("Bring On The Men" from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde")


Bring On The Men  
  
Severus Snape stepped into the darkened bar. He took a table towards the center and removed his cloak, setting it on the back of his chair. A waiter approached him, asked for his order. Firewhiskey. Severus had many things on his mind. He'd come here in hopes of forgetting them.

A man stepped up on the small stage before him, and raised his hands for quiet.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the voluptuous, the sultry, the one and only, Red Rat!" he announced, the men all around the stage erupting into applause. "Rat?" Severus snickered to himself. "How, eloquent," he sneered sarcastically. The waiter returned with his drink, set it in front of him, and scurried away quickly.

The lights in the house went out for a moment; a spotlight appearing centerstage. Upon a stool sat a platinum blonde, hair to his ears, and silver bedroom eyes that were slightly concealed by the black top hat that sat slanted on his head. His face was covered in shadow, but a familiar smirk sat upon his lips. He wore a red silk tailcoat that was decorated with silver and black up and down the buttons, plain black trousers, though certainly tighter than a man would normally wear, and traditional mens' heeled boots.

The band to the right of the stage started up, sounding unearthly, then coming together, trumpets and violins in perfect unison with the piano. The blonde looked up, revealing his entire face, and Severus nearly choked on his firewhiskey. He'd know that countenance anywhere.

Draco tipped his hat up showing his entire face, eyes glinting under the bright lights.

"There was a time," he sang in a lovely tenor voice, as he stood from the stool. "I don't know when... I didn't have much time for men. But this is now, and that was then, I'm learning," he smirked.

"A boy alone, all on his own, must try to have a heart of stone." He crossed his arms dramatically over his heart. "So I try not, to make it known my yearnings." Draco stepped forward towards the audience. "I try to show I have no need. I really do, I don't succeed," he sighed.

"So...let's....bring... On the men" he belted, crooking his finger. The music began to speed up. "And let the fun begin. A little touch of sin." He bumped his hips to the right, arms raised up in the air. He reached up and pulled the top hat off and threw it into the crowd. Men from tables all around scrambled for the hat, but only one was triumphant. "Why wait another minute? Step this way, it's time for us to play," he sang almost chuckling, "They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time, bring on the men." The tempo slowed back down to the first rhythm.

"I always knew.... I always said....that silk and lace in black in red," he swooned, shrugging off his coat to let the light glint off his creamy white shoulders and chest. "Will drive a man, right off his head, it's easy." He smirked again. A violin in the background was sympathizing with every word. Then his expression became serious. "So many men, so little time. I want em all, is that a crime?" he asked innocently.

All the men in the audience (except Severus) shouted "NO!" in reply.

Draco's face took on a hurt look. "I don't know why they say that I'm too easy." He smiled. "They make me laugh." He frowned, his voice became thick with tears momentarily. "They make me cry." His expression changing to disgust. "They make me sick!" he spat. "So god knows why! We say bring on the men!" he exclaimed, the tempo speeding back up, "And let the fun begin, a little touch of sin," his hips swaying, "Why wait another minute? Step this way," crooking his finger again, "It's time for us to play, they say we may not pass this way again, so lets waste no more time," finger waggles, "Bring on the men." The tempo kept a steady pace, moving onto the bridge of the song. Draco gesturing at every action described, body moving to the beat.

"They break your heart! They steal your soul! Take you apart. And yet they somehow make you whole! So what's their game?" His voice slowing down a bit, caressing each word, "I suppose a rose...by any other name...the perfume and, the prick's the same!" he laughed. The band played on, repeating the music from the bridge, as Draco danced up and down the stage, coat tails swing behind him, jacket revealing more of his alabaster complexion. In the middle of a turn, his back facing the audience, he stopped. A single drum beat. He spun on his heel, grinning suggestively; the music starting back up again, at a slower rhythmic pace with the drum keep in time and the trumpet playing on the downbeat. Draco took bouncy steps in time with the music, a seductive grin spread across his face. His cheeks slightly blushing from all the dancing.

"I like to have a man for breakfast each day," he sang on. "I'm very social, and I like it that way." His face took on an innocent look, putting his hands behind his back. "By late midmorning I need something to munch." He pulled his right hand from behind, holding up two fingers, smiling. "So I ask over....two men for lunch," he sang, laughing. The drum slightly increased pace. "And men are mad about my afternoon teas. They're quite informal, I just do it to please. Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones!" He winked, then bent over in front of the nearest man, waggling his bum. "I'm also very, partial to buns!" The man patted him on the arse and he jumped up, squealing with delight. Several people cheered and laughed.

"My healthy appetite gets strongest at night. My at home dinners are my men friends' delight." His voice doing a crescendo, hovering at 'dine', "When I invite the fellas over to dine......"His voice dropping down to a sexy almost whisper, "They all come early. And we're in bed by nine!" he cackled and stood in center stage again. The music came back to the chorus; the instruments' voices almost laughing at the naughty insinuations. "So lets bring on the men! And let the fun began!" he danced around, swaying his hips even more, hypnotizing every man in sight. "A little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way," he beckoned, "It's time for us to play." His voice slowing down for the climax. "They say we may not pass this way again." Each word pronounced clearly," So..let's..waste no more time!" He took a deep breath. His voice holding each word, peaking on the word 'on'. "Bring! On! The! Men.........."he belted as the music sped up and finally finished. When the note was done, he bowed.

All the lights came on and everyone was applauding loudly. Draco looked up, smiling, very pleased with himself, and found a familiar gaze of stone black eyes. He bowed once more and left the stage, disappearing behind the curtains.

Severus put his cloak back on and swept out of the bar. Thank god for cloaks, he thought. Even though he was not as avid to cheer as the other men had been, he had not come out unaffected by that seductive display of theater. He leaned up against the outside wall of the bar, waiting. Not for long though.

"Professor Snape," came the famous Malfoy drawl. Draco stood near the alley, and beckoned Snape to join him. Severus acquiesced and stood in the alley, opposite of his former student.  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied. "No need for such formalities, Draco. You are no longer my student and need not call me Professor any longer."

"Fancy meeting you here. It's not everyday that my friends and I have gentlemen such as yourself stopping by. Why don't you come back inside, and I'll show you why you came here," he smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've no doubt that you could..do what you say. But one only needs to look around to figure out the game here. How is it you came by, such a profession?" he inquired. Obviously something big had happened. Lucius must have kicked him out or something, because he would have never allowed a son, or daughter for that matter, to become an...exotic dancer..

"You haven't heard? I left my father and joined Dumbledore. And surely enough, I was disinherited. But I've always loved acting, I'm quite good if I do say so myself. Acting the part of 'daddy's little pet', pretending to be a mindless follower. Impeccable roles," he said. Shivering slightly, he pulled his cloak around him tighter. The winter air was particularly biting this night.

"Well, you certainly are a good actor, by your performance tonight," Severus complimented, though to anyone else, his voice would have sounded condescending.

"Oh, you flatter sir, you really do. With half a chance...." His voice drifted off. "What could you do?" Snape asked him.

"Don't ask me!" Draco replied flirtingly. He grabbed Severus' hands and pulled him into a ridiculous waltz. "Here's to the night. Here's to romance!" Severus barked in laughter. "To those unafraid of taking a chance," Draco finished. Snape pulled himself away from Malfoy's grasp.

"I think I've taken enough chances for one night Mr. Malfoy... And I have learned to my own expense, that things aren't as much fun, when you have lost." Severus brushed himself off and started out of the alley when Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Oh what a shame...if you could only know! The games we could play and the things we could do. Yet, I can see you're not up for it. But, if you're ever, in need. I'm the man, and this is the place, come find me," he smiled hopefully.

"It's getting late, and I really need to be going. But, well, you know where I reside, should you need a friend. You never know in times like these," he offered. "Good night," he said in leaving.

Draco leaned against the wall in thought.

"If anytime, you never know.. you need a friend," he sang to himself, humming the rest of the tune. He smiled to himself, and went back into the pub.


End file.
